Blood Quill
by AnimalCops
Summary: Brought to Umbridge's office to get a punishment, the twins are forced to write with the blood quill, however, it seems as though their punishment doesn't turn out the way that the professor wanted it to.


_**A/N from A.C.: My first Harry Potter fic. And I only wrote this for a friend. Puppy, this one is for you!**_

_**Pardon my shitty excuse for British accents and if it makes no sense toward the end. But I wrote this during Thanksgiving and I was having a horrible time. I hope you enjoy.**_

The Weasley twins walked into the Gryffindor common room, bandages wrapped around each of their right hands. Sly smirked curved identical lips and they quickly went to the room they shared with their best friend and several other boys. Cracking open the door first, Fred peeked his head in the room and checked, making sure the room was empty. Once he was sure that there was no one in the room, he and George quickly made their entrance.

The two moved in unison to sit on the edge of Fred's bed, they placed their right hands together and suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter.

"I never knew that Umbridge hated us that much!"

"I never woulda thunk she'd go as far as she did."

"Bringin' us inta her office an' all that."

They laughed and blurted out at the same time, "She's so stupid!"

_Umbridge had called the two Gryffindor students to her office after their class and the twins thought that - for sure - they'd be in some serious trouble. Especially if she had found what they stashed in that office of hers. George knocked on the door of the office and heard Umbridge's shrill call to enter. _

_He cracked the door open and the two boys stepped inside the room. Identical goofy smiles were plastered on their faces and they cheekily greeted the orderly professor in unison, "'ello, Umbridge!"_

_"Sit." She growled out, clearly unpleased._

_The twins each looked at each other and chuckled. Fred sat down on the single chair before the large desk and George then took a seat on his lap. Wrapping his arms around his brother's waist, the younger twin nuzzled George's back._

_George smirked and looked ahead at a steaming Umbridge. He could practically see the smoke coming from her ears, she was so angry. "So, what did ya wanna see us for, hot stuff?"_

_She scowled at him and grabbed his wrist harshly, her sharp fingernails digging into his wrist. _

_"Ah! Hey-"_

_George instantly fell quiet when he saw just what was being put into his hand. Fred's eyes widened and his grip on his brother's waist got tighter._

_Umbridge's lips curved upward into a smirk, "I want you to write with the blood quill.."_

_"Yeah," Fred shrugged, "What're we supposed ta write?"_

_"You know what you've done. So write what you think you should." Umbridge growled. She turned on her heel and walked toward the door. "You may only leave when I come back or you'll be getting a worse punishment."_

_The door slammed when she left and the boys laughed. _

_"What'd'ya think she meant?"_

_"No clue, Georgie. Shall we just guess?"_

_"What're ya guessin'?"_

_"You'll see." _

_Fred took the blood quill from his brother's hand and set the tip of the writing instrument to the parchment on the desk. Tightening his grip on his brother's waist with his free arm, Fred took in a deep breath, knowing what would happen as soon as he began writing. He moved the quill along the paper, writing the same phrase over and over in a vicious red 'ink'._

_Both twins let out dual hisses through clenched teeth. Fred bit his bottom lip, whispering a soft "I'm so sorry, Georgie..."_

_The slightly elder brother leaned his head back, pressing his back to his sibling's chest. He covered the back of his right hand with his left, the blood being sucked from his hand. They were so close - almost one single being - that they both were being used to fuel the quill. The blood was being drained from the two boys and the pain was like an explosion of sexual pleasure through their bodies. George pushed his hips back and reached down with shaking hands to pull Fred's hand from his side. He pressed his brother's hand to the bulge in his pants, moaning deeply as the pain and pleasure crashed together like a tidal wave against the beach's shore. _

_He rocked his hips slightly, pushing back against his brother's own bulge and then forward against his hand. Fred's hips suddenly bucked, his hand clenching against the quill. He kept writing, forcing himself to keep his mind on both his brother's pleasure and on what he was writing. _

_"Freddie..." George croaked out, "I need ya inside..."_

_"Do it, then, Georgie." Fred bucked his hips, "I need t'keep writing."_

_"Bloody hell... yes... Keep writin'..." George got to his feet and quickly stripped out of his uniform pants. His hard member stood straight against his belly and he turned, leaning down to undo Fred's pants. The younger sibling took in a deep breath, his legs spreading open a little bit as his hand kept moving. The quill scratched the parchment, leaving blood in the paper as substitute ink. He let out a low moan as George crawled back onto his lap, facing him this time. _

_George pulled his brother's member from his boxers and pants, watching as it sprung free into the air and slapped wetly against his stomach. "Ah, fuck, Freddie... You're so hard..."_

_"Because of you." Fred hissed through clenched teeth. _

_The elder brother moaned deep in his throat, "Focus on yer writin', love..." He aligned Fred's member to his entrance and pushed his hips down, moaning loudly as he was entered in one fast moment. _

_They let out loud moans in unison, and Fred's hips bucked harshly. His free hand quickly moved and he dug his nails into his brother's waist. George tossed his head back and let out a sudden sharp cry as he saw a white flash and pleasure erupt throughout his body. He clenched hard around his brother's arousal, moving both of his hands to grip freckled shoulders. _

_"Oh, Merlin! Hit there again!" George screamed out, his hips beginning to move faster. _

_Fred thrust hard once more, hitting his brother's prostate dead on. He moved his free hand again and fisted his sibling's arousal, stroking it fast. "George... Georgie, I'm close..."_

_"M- Me too... Oh... Oh, Merlin!" The elder twin tossed his head back, his nails clawing at Fred's shoulders as he came hard on their shirts._

_Fred released only seconds later, bucking his hips hard and burying himself deep within his brother as he painted his insides with his love. He dropped the quill to Umbridge's desk and moaned softly as George leaned forward and pressed his forehead to his shoulder._

_The door opened with a low creak and Professor Umbridge let out a shriek at what she saw. High heels clicked in a fast pace as she ran from the office room and the boys chuckled softly._

They unwrapped their hands and held them up.

Speaking together, the twins read what was now engraved into their hands, "We're naughty twins..."


End file.
